<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop looking at me like that, weirdo! by CosMoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733079">Stop looking at me like that, weirdo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe'>CosMoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snotlout and Gustav find out something about each other. And they're weirdos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snotlout Jorgenson &amp; Gustav Larson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop looking at me like that, weirdo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop looking at me like that, weirdo," Gustav yelled as he realized Snotlout's flabbergasted expression.<br/>"Y- you call <em>me</em> a weirdo? <em><em><em>You're</em></em></em> the one kissing Dagur's boots," Snotlout replied aghast.<em><em><em><em><br/></em></em></em></em>"I haven't kissed them! I cleaned them and – uh, yeah, there had been some dust left. I blew it away," Gustav stammered and squirmed under Snotlout's gaze.</p><p>For a moment Snotlout couldn't reply, could only stand there gaping.<br/>Gustav seized the moment to confuse the older boy even more: "I saw you stroking Fishleg's notebook!"<br/>"What? I <em>did not</em> stroke Fishleg's notebook!"<br/>"Did too! And you had your cheek nestled against the cover!"<br/>"Had not! I, I – uhhh, shut up, Gustav!"<br/>It was silent for several seconds, while the boys glared at each other.</p><p>"You like Dagur, don't you?"<br/>"And you like Fishlegs, don't you?"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"You won't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone, deal?" Snotlout suggested.<br/>Gustav nodded to that.<br/>"Weirdo!" Snotlout muttered under his breath as he resumed his way, and at the same time, Gustav quietly mumbled the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>